Chapter 11:WE FIGHT AND DRINK
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 11:WE FIGHT AND DRINK' "What. The heck. Are you. Doing.Here," said Ostin, while getting up with a surprised look. "You're welcome Ostin! Well, we didn't do anything important, though, just killed 10 harpies," said Scarlett sarcastically. I decided to speak, so the situation wouldn't get out of control. Because I was sure Ostin could get ''everyone out of control. "Thanks guys. Thank you very much, really. But, yeah, how are you here? Two days ago you were still in Camp!" "Chiron was very worried about the nest, 'cause you know the basilisks don't make nests like this or armies. He figured out someone is behind it. Someone really powerfull as he tamed all those mosters," said Celine. "And he wasn't sure you will gonna find that someone," continued Drake."So, he said the next morning after you left, that the Camp needed a second more unnofficial quest (no prophecy), just to discover the someone behind the army." "So, um, what are you exactly doing to find that someone?" said Emily. "Since its creation, there have been several basilisk attacks. See, some basilisks get away of the nest and army, attack people and always come back. Maybe the one who's behind the army is behind the attacks. So, we collect info about the attacks from minor gods, nature spirits, demigods outside Camp ,etc.We hope that the info will lead us to that someone," Scarlett said. "We know the location of the nest now," I said. "You do?" they said. "Outside of St. Louis, next to the Mississippi. But we don't know how to destroy the nest and the army yet. Does the location help you with your research?" "I'm afraid not. I'm sure that there will be security. And that someone won't sit there and do nothing," said Drake. When I heard Drake's words, I almost blacked out. I thought of something. "Guys. Do the attacks have anything similar?" "I've noticed something. They were all next to rivers." "Guys, when Drake said about that someone doing something I thought of our quest," I explained."That someone won't sit there and watch Ostin, me and Emily discovering the location. And we have been attacked by many mosters these two days. While we were flying above rivers." "Great!" exclaimed Celine. "That's imprtant. I think. Right?" "Yes!" said Scarlett. "I think that this someone has to do with rivers. Maybe a powerful water-moster?" "We don't know," I said, frowning. "So, why were you here?" "There was a basilisk attack on a tree nymph here, near this river. In that forest. And then we hear noises next to the river and we ran to see what was going on. And we saved you," Celine said. "So, where are you going now?" Emily asked. "Beauverton,Oregon.Some basilisks were killed this time there.We want to see what happened." said Drake. "What?!" I said."W-we are going there too!I don't think that's coincidence." "You're going there too?Why?" "We believe that Nike,the godess,knows a way to destroy the nest and the army.The prophecy said something about victory.And we think victory means Nike.So,we're going to Beauverton because in that city is Nike Company Headquarters and the company is run by Nike the godess." said Ostin. "OK." said Celine. "Um,guys.How do you travel?" said Ostin. "We had ''a car." said Drake,extremely mad."We had a car,''before ''Celine managed to destroy by bumping it on a tree." "I told you it wasn't my fault!" said Celine. "You also ''told me you know how to drive!" said Drake."And it was your fault you stupid-" Drake continued but I interrupted him. "Drake.Unless you want me to forget that you date my friend and start hating you again or beat you up'',stop talking to Celine in that way''!" I shouted. "You won't tell me what I will do Ector!" he answered. "Ector stop talking to my boyfriend in that way okay?" said Emily,with a mad and annoyed expression. "I won't let him call Celine stupid!" "It wasn't my fault!And I'm not stupid!" "You sometimes!And Ector,you wouldn't dare beat me up in something!" "Of course I would!" "Ector stop-" "GUYS!" said Scarlett."Stop.Now." "Aske sorry.Now," We asked sorry. "OK.So,your car is broken.We are going to Beauverton too.We can travel together." "Really?Thank you Ector!" said Celine and she hugged me.I hugged her back in a clumsy way "Um you're welcome." I answered. Ostin and Scarlett were smiling craftily,Drake had raised his eyebrows and Emily looked irritated.Such strange reactions...She just hugged me because we were friends! "But...Ec,we don't have space in the chariot.It's barely wide for us.",said Ostin. "Hm...I have an idea." said Drake. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "This?" Ostin said.We were standing in fron of an small abandoned truck flatbed. "Yep.That's what I meant.It is wide enough for us isn't it?" Drake said. "Sure,yeah,but you forgot one thing Mr Smart:the pegasi can't lift our with and a flatbed!" Ostin said. "Okay,Mr Mean" ,murmered Drake. "Ost?" I said. "Yeah?" "You're wrong.And stop talking in that way please.We have enough enemies we can't fight with each other too!So,I can cast a powerfull Strength spell at the pegasi and a power Light spell on the flatbed.But two powerful spells working together?It'll last only for only 3 more days." "What?No,I don't think we'll beat the deadline!I'm sure we can't find the key to succes,the Poseidon girl and to destroy the nest in 3 days!We don't even know who's the girl!Seriously,how are we gonna find her?" Emiy said. "Em,look:we'll worry about the girl when we have to find her.And we'll worry about the spell when it dissolves.Now,we have other things to worry about." I said. "OK." she said. So,I cast the two powerfull spells.But we couldn't take off to fly to Beauverton:it was already dark.We had blacked out for many hours. "So,I guess we have to sleep,right?" Celine said. "Yeah" we agreed.We slept on the flatbed (I had cast some spells and the floor of the flatbed was soft in the spots we were sleeping) and I offered to stay asleep and watch for mosters.I couldn't sleep that night. So,there I was,looking at the stars,when I heared a noise.In one and a half seconds I was up,bow and arrow on my hand ready to throw an arrow. "It's me.Chill." said Emily. I lowered my bow."Em?" I said."What is it?" "Um...I wanted to ask you something.Did you...meant what you said on Black Wing Studio,when w-we were acting?" "What?!No of course!We were acting,reading the scenario.Why the heck are you asking that?" She blushed."Sorry,I was confused...I think...I must go back to sleep." And she went back to sleep. Okay.Emily was acting in so weird way.What was she talking about?She might hit her head har''d,I thought. Then,an hour later,I heared anther noise and in one second(beat my record!) I was up,bow and arrow in hand,ready to aim,when I thought of something.While I was turning,I lowered my bow,saying"What is it now,Emily?" "It's me Ector." I heared a voice saying. "Celine?",I said and put my bow down."Why are you awake?" "Couldn't sleep.Can we talk?" "Sure.". We sat on the flatbed,looking the stars. "So,what's the problem?" "You know Celine means Moon.At least it sounds like moon in Greek." she said looking at the moon and ignored my question."Oh the roblem.It's just I keep everyone back at the quest.First,I destroy the car,then who knows?Maybe I'll do something really bad.I'm dangerous ''and ''useless" "Cel." I said,putting my hand on her shoulder."You're awesome." I said and smiled to her. She smiled too and she did looked like the moon."Really?' "For sure." I said and she did something I wouldn't predict.She kissed me on the cheeck and I was starting to doubt for the "friendly" hug earlier.But I threw away the thought.Celine wouldn't like me! She looked at the stars for a moment before answering,like seeing at them positive possiblities."I hope you'll understand soon.Goodnight and thanks." And with that,she went back to sleep.Okay,I thought that Celine had hit her head too.Or the girlsd of the world were deterined to make my head ache with weid acts by them. Then,it was Ostin turn to watch for mosters and I got back to sleep.No dreams. The next morning we woke uo.We got on the chariot-sorry flatbed or should I say war-flatbed?.We took off and the spells worked.As the ground got smaller and smaller Scarlett said,"Beauverton,we're coming!" ______________________________________________________________________________________________"I think we're a bit lost." said Scarlett,looking a map of Beauverton we had bought of a shop. "''A bit?" said Celine. "Um,seriously,I thought since Ector managed to cast the spells we'd have a little luck but I was wrong." Ostin said.That moment,an extremly pretty girl walked in fron of him and he said "Well,maybe I'' have a little luck after all.".And he started walking towards her.But he was forved to stop,as I grabbed his arm. "Whoa Mr Lucky Girl's Dreams.We still have a quest." "Ah come one Ector!She was the girl of my dreams!" "You said the same thing with the blonde girl that passed a ''minute before." "What can I say?I am enogh for every girl!" I shoke my head. "I think we should-" Emily said but she was interrupted bya roaring. "What's that?" Drake said. "Do lions live in Oregon?" Ostin said. "I wish it's a nice and peaceful lion that escaped from the zoo." Celine. Then,a hug''e lion,and I mean it,''huge,appeared on the road we were. "THE NEMEAN LION!" Scarlett shouted. I cast an earth spell on the spot of the road the Lion was standing and the cement broke.The Lion fell on the ground.I cast a pwerful Cut spell and the cement broke more,but in moments the monster would be up again. "Quicly,in here!" Drake said and we enterd a huge ware house. "I wouldn't call that peaceful." said Ostin,while running. The warehouse was full of boxes.Blue,gremm.red,gray,yellow,many colours.I was feeling something coming from the boxes.Something powerful. I cast all the protective spells I knew on the door."Those spells will work for a little time." "Guys am I...crazy or you can't see the end of the warehouse too?" said Ostin,while turning. "Wait,you're right," I said."It is magical.I was feeling soemthing magical.That must be.The spell." Suddenly,the lion started hitting the door.The spells didn't work on the mosters.I knew it was a matter of time before it broke the door. "To the other side of the warehouse!" Ostin said and we started running. "And that's where exactly?" Drake said. "Where we are running now!To the east!" "Rome would be in the east!" "Can't you shut uo Drale?" "No 'cause you should shut up Ostin!" "I think you should both shut up!" I said. We stopped rinning and we hid behind a tall wall of boxes.Drake started opening one box. "Drake what the-stop opening that!" I whispered. "I am curious to see what's inside!" "It might be dangerous!" But Drake ahd already opened it.Inside were...bottles.Filled with colourfull liquids.Some of them shined,some of them turned around,other were seething. "These are...magicx potions!" I whispered. "Really?" Emily said and picked one from the box. "Emily!Put this down!" "Come one Ector don't be a cpward." Okay.Emily had gone too far. "I am a guy with brown hair.I'm a guy with brown eyes.I am kind of stubborn.I don't quit easily.But there's something I'm certainly not:coward.Okay?But magic potions are not something to play with.They are very unstable." "Okay,okay." said Emily and put it down. "Um,do you hear anything?" asked Drake. "No." we said. "Bad thing.The lion must be ready to take down the door and it stopped trying to focus its strength to one hit." That moment there was a terrible sound and the doors were down.The lion roared and entered. "Run.To.The.Other.Side.Now." mouthed Drake. "Now I have another plan." I whispered."Maybe spells don't affect monsters but potions do." "But Ector you said potions were not something to play with!" Celine said. "Who said we are gonna play with potions?The lion is." I said and grabbed two potions.The lion had already started searching for us."Quicly,grab potions from any box you find and trow them at the lion.NOW!" I said and threw my potions.They opened a wound on its fur. We started throwing and dodging the lion's attacks.I was shooting attows with potions on them.I was cutting boxes boxes so the others would take the boxes.I was throwing potions with multi-hovering spells too. Scarlett threw a lip gloss-ave-arrow at the monster to the lion.Her arrow touched the lion's eyes the same time the glowing red potion sent by me touched its eyes.The magic lip gloss wave (which was mixed with Celestial Bronxe dust) mixed with the potion I threw were mixed and the mixture froze on the lion's eyes.It couldn't see! Then.Celine grabbed a red-pink potion,but it fell on the floor.Istead of spreading on the floor,the liquid launched on my friends' motuhs and got in.I knew what it was. The fear and agony dissapeared from their faces. Then,I heared something I wishe I hadn't. "Draky,put that sword down!Less fighting and more kissing me!" Category:GreekArcher365